honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
HoneyClan/Roleplay
' Archives:' None Fernflight padded out of the warrior's den. She wondered what Hollystar would have them do today? Hunting? Training? She shrugged and licked her white chest. Hopefully she'd be given an apprentice soon so she'd have more to do around here. She often found herself very bored. 02:53, 02/22/2015 "Hello Fernflifght!" greeted the young warrior. "I'm lost a life and I need to choose deputy. Will you be my deputy? Fernflight blinked. "What about Briarfur?" she asked. "And I haven't yet had an apprentice! I can't be deputy, according to the code," she meowed. 04:15, 02/22/2015 Cloudstorm made his way from the Warrior's den, exhaustion showing in his blue eyes. He stumbled slightly, tripping clumsily over his paws before regaining his balance and shaking out his white fur.Silverstar 03:45, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Vixenpaw padded out from the dirtplace, looking around uninterested. A few days ago, she had been given her apprentice name but not a mentor, since her leader had been sick at the time. Today would be the day her leader would give her her mentor, and she tried to keep her excitement hidden. It was sunhigh, and she was supposed to be given her mentor soon 04:20, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Cloudstorm stretched his hind legs, letting out a massive yawn before smiling. The sun was shining and he felt great, so it was going to be a fantastic day. The pale tom let out a soft purr, grooming his shoulder fur before loping to the fresh kill pile, looking for some breakfast.Silverstar 01:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Holllystar padded through the forest paw by paw and saw a young ginger tom standing on a tree stump. "Come back with me. I want to have kits with you." She told him. "Okay I trust you Holly." The tom said eagerly. "Logan follow me." Hollystar said to Logan. Logan raced with Hollystar back to HoneyClan. "HoneyClan this is Logan my new mate." She told the Clan. Everyone stared at Hollystar. Hollystar100 Fernflight growled at Logan. "Hollystar, how could you! This is a loner! He's not even Clan born!" she hissed. She felt her stomach turn with disgust. "You've broken the warrior code, Hollystar. You're damn lucky that that mange pelt even batted an eye at you. I can't believe you! The leader of a Clan and a loner!" she mumbled, fur prickled. "Next thing we know, our medicine cat will be having kits!" 03:48, 02/25/2015 Vixenpaw stared at her leader with mixed emotions. She put her nose up in the air in disgust and started chanting, "Traitor!", hoping her Clanmates would follow her lead. This was insane. 04:13, February 25, 2015 (UTC) "Fernflight in fact I am having kits with Cloudheart! Were both medicine cats! Ah I was excited to announce it at the Clan meeting but, uh! Fernflight!" Honeyheart scowled at the warrior. Cloudheart padded up. "It's okay Honeyheart. The kits will be perfect!" he soothed her. "I know." Honeyheart whined. She padded into the medicine den kits almost due. "Fernflight! Come in here! You sassed me now you get to sort my ''herbs!" She yelled at the warrior. Logan padded in and licked Honeyheart's paws. "Please to meet you Honeyheart. My kits and yours shall be great friends. Do you need help?" He asked. "Maybe if ''Fernflight ''in here!" She shouted out of the den. "Alright. I'll stay in the nursery with Hollypool. She's retired of being leader until she has her kits. Briarstar has taken over the leader duties. She's doesn't have a deputy so she's both places." Logan told her. "Okay!" Honeyheart thanked him. "Fernflight!" Hollystar100 Fernflight stuck her nose in the air. "I won't do anything a TRAITOR has told me to do! As far as I'm concerned, Briarfur is the leader!" she shouted. "I cannot belive this damn Clan! Breaking the code! Would you punish me if I killed a cat?" she shouted. "I just ''might!" 04:37, 02/25/2015 Fishfang watched the drama unfold as the cats began yelling at each other, and flattened his big ears. He wasn't born a clan cat, but definitely understood the warrior code, and could understand where Fernflight was coming from. However, being a former kittypet, he knew it wasn't safe for him to speak up, as he was already looked down upon by some others. The handsome tom hesitated a moment, before speaking up. "If I may, Honeyheart, aren't you just a medicine cat? I believe it's the leader's job to assign duties like that, and seeing that Fernflight hasn't done anything wrong, other than lose her temper, she doesn't have solid cause to be punished," he suggested softly, hoping his tone would go over a lot more smoothly than his denmate's. 05:12, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Cloudstorm flattened his ears and lowered his head. Perhaps it's wasn't a good day after all. "No offense, but there's much more to life than having kits. Seriously, y'all had some important positions and everything, then you guys break he code just to try something new." He muttered, twitching his white tail tip as he sat down. Cloudstorm never understood why everyone made a big deal about finding a mate and having kits, he felt fine without them!Silverstar 12:05, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Vixenpaw flattened her fur, making her look small, and ran away from camp. Today was supposed to be the day she was given a mentor, but Hollystar had ruined that. What has the Clan come to? 13:52, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Fernflight flashed a look of appreciation at Fishfang. The hot-headed molly often lost her temper over things of importance, and relied on others to bring her back down. She nodded to the medicine cat, still appalled. When had they even aquired a second medicine cat? She shrugged as she spotted Cloud-whats-his-name. "I'm sure Briarfur will not br pleased to hear any of this," she sniffed. 14:34, 02/25/2015 "If I'm not sure I'm ''still leader! Briarfur has nothing to do with it!" Hollystar shouted. Honeyheart ran out of the medicine den looking at Hollystar. "I want to be a medicine cat! I'm gonna have kits so if anyone has anything to say about keep it to yourself!" She screamed. "I want to be leader!" Briarfur shouted and ran. "See what you've done Logan!" She kept on running. ''I just thought I was important to the Clan! But now my mentor and leader are betraying me! She ran to the forest until she reached the meadow waterfall. "I wish things were normal." She said. Hollystar100 Fishfang watched as the leaders of his clan screeched and ran about, and flattened his ears when Briarfur ran out of camp. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be wise to follow her, to make sure she's okay, because clearly Hollystar and Honeyheart were hurt. Finally, deciding it couldn't hurt his reputation to go check on the deputy, the Siamese tom ran out of camp, chasing after Briarfur. He finally found her at the meadow waterfall, where she was sitting alone. "Briarfur?" he called out,l clearing his throat so his voice didn't sound as groggy after his run. "Are you okay?" 03:16, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Fernflight flattened her ears and watched as Fishfang ran after Briarfur. "I can't believe this!" she whispered again, shaking her head and retreating to the warrior's den. She curled up in her nest and put her paw over her nose. "Why did I get stuck in DramaClan?" she sighed. 03:20, 02/26/2015 As the day grew to an end, Vixenpaw went back to camp despite the chaos. She wanted to talk to Hollystar, but then again, she broke the warrior code. She sighed. All I want is a mentor and friends. she thought. She walked across the clearing, aware that cats were staring at her. 03:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "Fishfang!" Briarfur jumped at the tom's appearence. "Yes I- I- I'm not okay. I wanted to be leader and I guess I am thee rightful leader since Hollystar broke code. I just don't know." She looked at him. Hollystar100 Hollystar padded over to Vixenpaw. "I want to talk to you Vixenpaw." She mewed leaving Logan with Honeyheart. "I want to give you a mentor. That mentor is Logan. You'll like him and if you don't I'll be your mentor. Just give him a chance. Hollystar100 Fishfang nodded. "Are you okay with being leader, or are you stressed out because of Hollystar?" he asked gently, before sitting down next to her. He had never seen any of the cats in leadership positions like this before, and he honestly wasn't sure how to react. 03:49, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "I mean I guees were both leader until she is officialyy in the nursery. Or I don't know." Briarfur looked up at Fishfang realizing who he really was. "Your a great friend Fishfang. Call me Briarstar." Hollystar100 Vixenpaw bushed out her fur and hissed. "That fox hearted coward is not going to be my mentor. Or you, you broke the warrior code being mates with him!" Hissed the hotheaded apprentice. The words tumbled out of her mouth like stones from the river. 03:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, that was a confusing announcement. I think Honeyheart should consult StarClan about this, so that we can figure out what to do," Fishfang added, nodding. He flattened his ears, surprised when Briarfur said her next sentence, but laughed softly. "Thanks, Briarfu- I mean, star," he meowed, a little more humor in his tone as he tried to lighten the situation. "I'm sure everything will clear up soon!" 03:58, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "I want to be your mentor Vixenpaw. I was once in a Clan myself. It was BayClan. We'll be good friends." Logan mewed to Vixenpaw. She'll never like me! He thought. Hollystar100 Cloudstorm flattened his ears, tired of drama. He'd offer to mentor the apprentice, but he wouldn't interrupt his leade, as his didn't want to stir up more trouble. 04:04, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Vixenpaw stuck her nose in the air. "Never. You still broke the warrior code by taking a mate from another Clan." Vixenpaw pointed out. 04:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "Fine! I thought we were friends! Your mentor is Briarstar." Hollystar muttered under her breathe. She doesn't like me at all. This is way too hard for her. She'll know when she sees my kits. If I ''have ''them. Hollystar100 Vixenpaw whined. "I'll get bullied by other apprentices by having a mentor with a higher rank that their's." 23:56, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "Did you listen to me?!" The leader scowled at the apprentice. "Briarstar will be your mentor! Plus your the only apprentice in the Clan! Why don't you like Briarstar?! She didn't betray warrior code! I did!" Hollystar stared at the apprentice waiting for a reply. Hollystar100 Fernflight padded out of her den and over to Hollystar. "I could mentor Vixenpaw. In fact, I'd be happy to," she meowed. "You wanted me as deputy before, but I didn't have an apprentice; we can change that now," she meowed. She nodded at Vixenpaw. 00:04, 02/27/2015 "I do like Briarstar, but I'll get bullied by other apprentices by having a mentor with a higher rank that their's. I'd like Fernflight to be my mentor." said the tortoiseshell and white molly, nodding at the prospective warrior. 00:07, February 27, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know Fernflight. I want you deputy since Briarstar is leader too. Uh so.... I'm not leader! I- I- I- STOP!" She shouted and ran to Logan. "Logan what do I do?" she asked. "Move into the nursery." He told her. "We're having kits." "I know." she mewed. --Honeyheart ❤ 00:09, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Vixenpaw watched her leader go to the mange pelt loner. "She goes to the chump for advice. Goody!" she muttered sarcastically. 00:11, February 27, 2015 (UTC) "What did you do to me?!" Hollypool yelled at the rogue. "I want to be normal" Hollystar100 The calico molly snorted. "This Clan has gone insane." 00:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Honeyheart ran into the nursery and straight out. "Cloudheart! The kits are coming!" She yelled to her mate. "Help me!" Briarstar padded in with Fishfang. She ran up to Honeyheart immediately. "Are you okay?!" Briarstar asked her sister worried with fear. "No! I'm having kits!" Honeyheart wailed. Cloudheart ran up to her. "I'm ready!" He stared at his mate. Hollypool yowled. "Mine are coming too!" She shouted. "I can't do you both at once! Can anyone help me?" Cloudheart yowled. Honeyheart ❤ 00:30, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Vixenpaw heard the screeches of queens giving birth. "Now this." She sighed. 00:38, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Fishfang flattened his ears, surprised that both queens were now kitting at once. He nodded at Cloudheart, and immediately went over to Hollypool's side to help her kit. "Cloudheart, what do I do?" 01:11, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cloudstorm flattened his white ears, his head spinning from the commotion. C'mon Cloudstorm, help out for StarClan's sake! The white Tom approached Briarstar, feeling nervous deep down, but he refused to show it. He was a warrior, not a,kit! "Briarstar, ma'am, what can and should I do?" 03:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) "Cloustorm, Fishfang take care of Hollypool please. I know she broke code but help her!" Briarstar mewed. "Cloudheart, I'll call Vixenpaw over to help" she told the tom. "VIxenpaw! Honeyheart needs help!" She yowled in the clearing. "Honeyheart are you okay?" "Mhm just kits." Honeyheart told her. Yowls of pain came from Honeyheart as a kit slid out. Ginger as Logan the she-kit with white patches was sprawled on the ground. "That's not all!" Cloudheart told her. Another kit slid out brown and solid. He was a little tom. And then the last of Honeheart's kits came. A small snowy white she-kit. They all had big green eyes that howled like the moon. "THe ginger one is Hollykit. The tom is Breezekit. And the white one is Snowkit." Honeyheart said, her kits snuggling in. I'm retiring from medicine cat until these three are apprentices." Briarstar looked up. "May StarClan bless them." Hollystar100 Cloudstorm calmly whisked his white tail, approaching Hollypool without hesitation. "I'm here to help, orders from Briarstar." The young warrior meowed, offering the she-cat a stick to bite. 03:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" Hollypool mewed and bit on the stick. "Diverkiswitihsang!" Hollypool mewed biting on the stick. (It means deliver the kits with Fishfang.:).) Hollystar100 (Kk) "Um, er, alright." Cloudstorm never helped with the delivery of kits, but if Fishfang helped, he was certain everything would go smoothly. He white warrior began doing anything he could to help, keeping calm and soothing. 04:10, February 27, 2015 (UTC) "Theres one!" Briarstar said running up to Hollypool. "I think theres another!" Two she-kits sprawled on the floor both cream tortioshellsls with blue eyes. -- Holly Cloudstorm shifted awkwardly, but nodded, remaining by the birthing cat's side. "Is that all, or is there more?" The white warrior asked in a patient tone, wrapping his tail around his paws. 04:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Vixenpaw forced herself to mew, "Your kits are born." To the new father, Logan. Mange pelt she thought. 04:41, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Oceanpaw rushed into the medicine den. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I should have been here to help you... I hope there wasn't trouble." 21:57 Fri Feb 27 "Don't worry Oceanpaw. It's fine my apprentice." Honeyheart said to her apprentice. Hollypool padded up with her kits. "Meet Rosekit and Lilykit." she said as Honeyheart' kits scrambled up to meet Hollypool's kits. Honeyheart ❤ The calico molly peeked into the nursery and saw the kits. At sight, she started thinking about the kits' futures. She vowed to herself to never let the kits take the path of their mother. 23:42, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit shifted from where he lay, his little nose pressed against his mother's soft belly-fur. His paws were neatly tucked underneath his chest, his breathing rhythmic as he slept. The young ginger tabby tomkit would meet his new clanmates later, he was busy sleeping at the moment. 15:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Brighttail and Moletail sat outside of the nursery. They watched their daughters play with all the kits. Honeyheart licked Hollykit as Briarstar licked Snowkit. Hollypool licked Rosekit and Logan licked Lilykit. All of these kits just walking around with their parents. ''I'll be like that again soon. ''Brighttail thought. ''The Clan will be called KitClan. With Hollykit, Snowkit, Breezekit, Rosekit, Lilykit, Mothkit, Sootkit, and Sunkit. Now I'm having more kits and so is Icestorm! ''Brighttail looked at Moletail for a encouraging look. He gave her that look. But Brighttail knew something was going to go wrong. Crystalstar was coming back. Hollystar100 Sunkit eventually awoke due to all the noise and commotion outside, flattening his ginger ears as he blinked open his eyes in the dull light. With a soft groan, the young ginger tabby tomkit pressed himself closer to Leopardnose, resting his head on his small paws as he gazed outside, his eyes adjusting to the light. Unlike normal, Sunkit was not in much of a mood to run around and play, he simply wanted to catch some z's.---- Cloudstorm sat outside of the Warrior's den, beginning to groom his white pelt. 17:59, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay